


Oblivion

by azukaga



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cold War, Crossover, M/M, Post-Cold War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukaga/pseuds/azukaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作設定，後冷戰AU，時間點約莫是現在。<br/>溯及蘇聯解體→後冷戰時代→現今儼然風雲變色的「新冷戰」。</p><p>大超採MoS和BvS設定，30多歲，Daily Planet駐莫斯科的記者，一個新生且懵懂的「神祇」。<br/>以及邁入中年危機的前特務：Illya從KGB特務成為FSB官員；Solo依舊在CIA。</p><p>這是三個殉道者的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 我愛Solo和Illya的方式，一不小心就從壯絕的史詩開始。
> 
> 喜愛冷戰過頭，以至於對我而言，他們的愛情和性格中有太過強悍又太過悲劇的成分，深沉冷硬、燃燒殆盡。而他們各自在定位與國家、與特務工作、與彼此的關係時，又特異獨行，終成兩條以為是平行但卻死死交纏的線。又，我熱愛MoS和BvS替大超建立的人格和神格。非常迷戀Clark Kent和Kal-El同時身處在「人類」與「超越人類」的模糊境地。我想，電影是一個「世人定義超人」與「超人定義自我」的命題。  
> 傾心研究冷戰與美蘇/俄關係已有數月，對於政治議題的強烈愛好，促使我繼續走在今後都會相當偏激的路──諷刺這個世界：因為人類永遠都會是一邊戀愛一邊追尋，又一邊自我質疑的動物。

「上帝在第一天創造了世界，第四天創造了太陽、月亮和星星。  
那麼，第一天的光亮是從哪來的呢？」  
──杜斯妥也夫斯基，《卡拉馬助夫兄弟們》

 

01

 

似乎是不成文的規定。一天之中，雪在下班時間最急，午夜最兇猛。

普希金廣場（Pushkin Square）的普希金和Clark的肩膀都沾了雪，雪花揉進毛料大衣的皺褶裡，卻在青銅雕像上堆積。傍晚剛悄悄跑進六點，零下的氣溫已經低到再往下一點也沒有什麼差別。Clark笨拙的抱著牛皮紙袋，另一手撐著傘，呼出的熱氣被纏到嘴唇的圍巾反彈，讓眼鏡起霧。他瞇起眼，凝視了一會兒大詩人堅毅的面孔，那雙黑色瞳仁彷彿含有某種光輝，直直望著對角，路燈的白光和更遠處的霓虹把雕像照成了詭異的綠褐色。Clark轉身離開，不慎撞上某個戴著毛帽的男人，他立刻用標準過頭的俄語道歉，那人卻匆匆離去，很快就消失在對街的車陣中。Clark嘆了口氣，繼續走，只是以雙手忙不過來的姿態，用脖子夾住傘，若無其事的伸手到前幾秒突然變重的大衣口袋，把某個摸起來鼓鼓的信封塞得更深一點。

又走了將近二十分鐘，他停在一處靜謐的高級大樓，趁警衛正在計算什麼時候可以換班，Clark神不知鬼不覺溜進大門，從內袋掏出串著兩把鑰匙的鑰匙環，用其中一把打開信箱，鑄金名牌上的俄文姓氏《Курякин》，並不算特別難發音。

探進信箱摸索，裡面有捲起來的兩份報紙、傳單、還有一張可能在郵遞過程吸滿濕氣皺起來的明信片。他右轉避開電梯，腳步輕盈的一連爬了八層樓，住在這棟豪華公寓裡的人大概很少會這麼早回家吧。走廊上空無一人，他打開右邊數來的第四扇門，俐落有如迅如疾風的竊賊。

脫掉靴子，把抱滿懷的東西放在餐桌上，室內有一股乾淨到稱得上是凜冽的氣味。

沒人在家，Clark沒馬上開燈，而是深深嗅了口氣。肺部填滿一天沒人在家以後，那細細的、只有在陽光下才能偶然看見的粉塵，以及莫以名之的味道。他又深呼吸，分辨出一些自己最近開始在這個空間留駐的氣味，還有一些沉澱更久、更紮實，屬於另一個男人。

這間房子一直以來幾乎只有男人生活起居。Clark閉上眼，輕輕想著。鼻翼敏感的抽動了一下，因為空間中有些微的刮鬍水味，但沒有古龍水，也沒有香水──他和另個男人都不愛用；然後，也有清淡的，男人的賀爾蒙、汗味、體液，越往臥室就越濃郁，彷若一種野性沉靜的麝香。

Clark去過的地方絕不算少，在人跡罕至的高山，他也沒嘗過這種銳利的清透。上司在他出發前說，美國的雪遠遠比不上西伯利亞，就算是阿拉斯加。但那個頑固老頭卻不肯透露到底是哪一點比不上。天可憐見，Clark還沒獲准離開莫斯科到其他地方採訪，他連前往伏爾加格勒（Volgograd）的通關都拿不到。去這個以前叫史達林格勒的地方為何會這麼困難，他又不是德國人──有時他會忍不住好氣又好笑的想。這反正不是個障礙──Clark不能離開莫斯科，但是Kal可以。

按下開關，餐廳和相連的起居室同時亮了起來，他用力忍住想要看一眼夜景的衝動，客廳的窗簾波瀾不驚。取而代之，Clark翻開筆記型電腦，按下歌單，料理兩人份的晚餐。從櫥櫃拿出剩下半瓶的紅酒，處理剛買的蔬菜和牛肉，紙袋裡的花束在玻璃瓶中散開成一圈色彩繽紛的圓，點綴極端整潔的環境。所有家具清一色是米色或淺灰色，線條簡潔，一定是受到西方的影響。從公共空間看不出半點主人的愛好，只能看出主人低調的性格──或許還有一點：謹慎維持樣板屋的周密思慮。

官員的高級宿舍，或許也是一種精巧的國家籠牢。可是有膽量住在裡頭的沒一個是膽小鬼。

有多少人會在特維爾區（Tverskoy）自己下廚呢？Clark一邊切紅蘿蔔，一邊小聲的哼歌。他很確定在這個莫斯科的中央行政區，飲食是一種名副其實的奢侈。無論是高級餐廳的價格、還是作為一種稀有的型態──你很難把附近的國家杜馬（下議院）、莫斯科市議會、警察總部跟食物畫上等號，偏偏他現在的落腳處就在這裡──他是怎麼跑到達官顯要的辦公兼住宅區來的？

紅酒牛肉正在慢吞吞的變軟，他也倒了一點到高腳杯裡。大衣掛在餐桌旁的椅子上，Clark從口袋抽出在普希金廣場得到的信封，沒有標籤或註記。裡面裝著一疊訪談紀錄，全都經過打字處理。有些整面都是俄文，有些是簡單的英文。迅速檢視紙面資料，關於受訪者的背景，只有名字和職業，沒有姓氏，地點主要都在新西伯利亞（Novosibirsk）──也只籠統的寫上了城市名。

時候尚早，晚餐還沒好，Clark攤平資料，決定先在餐桌上工作。登入信箱，回了幾封同儕寄來的問候信，打開與其他駐外記者共用的雲端資料夾──唯有他的文章數累積的最緩慢。從採訪、撰寫到刊登，經過幾個禮拜的嘗試，大多結局都是徒勞無功，他可能在三步驟的過程中遇到任何一種刁難，還是被艱澀又精確的俄語弄得胎死腹中。美國的良心如果早在1968年隨著甘迺迪總統和馬丁路德金恩博士死去，那麼俄羅斯的良心究竟是藏在原礦中尚未被挖出，還是跟隨美國成了連化石都找不到的上古生物？

噢，這句倒挺適合當評論文的開頭，Clark挖苦的想，Perry一定會很高興他說過的話被引述。每個警察都有線民，每個記者都有消息來源。他拿起最上面的一張資料，一位名叫Sasha的英文老師敘述過去能買一公斤彩椒的錢，現在只買得起一顆。

Clark從信封中倒出幾張相片，其中一張背後寫著那位老師的名字。照片中的她抱著一個看起來只有四五歲的小女孩，旁邊坐著她有點神經質的丈夫。廚房狹窄，冰箱旁邊塞滿廚具，洗手槽旁邊的料理台只能勉強站兩個人，窄櫃中間硬塞進一個小型烤箱，再怎麼整理得有條不紊，也因為空間侷促顯得雜亂。這很像是他離開堪薩斯州之後到羅德島新港打零工的臨時住處。廚房加上生活空間只有十幾坪大小，那還是他和幾名年輕室友勉強可以湊合著住的房子。

詢問者提起油價跌落對物價的影響，那母親沒有正面回答，反而說了一句耐人尋味的話，那是非常簡單的英語。Clark開了一個新的文件檔，如實鍵入：「我認識的人大部分都對政府有信心。我不懂政治，但這裡面有些事可能是不對的。」

他專心的連眉毛也鎖得死緊，因此當門鎖喀答一聲打開時，Clark心臟猛然彈了一下，手指停在半空。又過了幾秒，才發現自己在傻笑，他移動滑鼠準備把音樂換成古典樂。

「無所謂。我也聽美國歌。」

那句話用英文說，帶著極淡的俄國腔。歌詞和節拍遠去，旋律變淡，Clark耳中倏地一片安靜，彷彿走進荒漠的雪原。他傾聽自己胸腔裡加快的心跳，還有對方平穩的脈搏。

踩在木板地上的腳步聲很踏實，一個身材高大的男人直接走進廚房，捲起一陣濃烈的雪氣。戶外的冰冷濕氣散去之後，是Clark已經深刻記憶在嗅覺的冷冽。抬頭迎向那雙明亮的藍眸，一頭金髮直到下班仍然一絲不苟，髮色稍淺，彷彿加水調淡的水彩。整齊挺拔的黑西裝外面是同樣深不可測的大衣。男人相貌英俊，表情淡漠，有可能單純就是嚴肅，也有可能是殺意收斂在他那雙結凍的瞳孔中。

「又在加班？」金髮男人問他，口氣溫和，和外表給人的第一印象截然不同。  
「資本主義的問題，你知道的。」  
「我是俄羅斯人。」Illya一本正經的回答，Clark早已領教過俄國人對待工時的原則。  
「這個不用再跟我說了，拜託。我承認自己是美國人？」  
「你當然是。」Illya的回話又快又猛，「你是該死的美國佬。」

Clark笑了出來，盡力不發出聲音，眼前的俄國人看似一點也沒有幽默感，嘴唇甚至沒有動。好吧，這顯然不是玩笑話而是事實，Clark在這就是拿著美國護照的該死美國佬。尤其是那幾個字，「該死的」，這個男人前半生一定說了很多次，所以俄國腔才會特別嚴重。

Illya瞄了一眼電腦和桌面上散落的筆記，沒有多做評論，他小心的移開視線。

「你可以問我在寫什麼。」Clark饒富興味的覷了Illya一眼。  
「沒有資訊，就沒有危險。」Illya輕描淡寫的說，掀開鍋蓋，「永遠別忘了這一點。」  
「誰的危險？」  
「你的。」Illya乾脆的說，「我能舉發你捏造不實報導，把你驅逐出境，或者讓你蹲一陣子的牢。」  
他微笑，「我不跟你在晚餐前討論可能丟掉飯碗的話題。」  
「很香。」  
Clark的笑意更深了，「你會喜歡。」

Illya又來了，一個保護狂又不肯坦率表現的男人。Clark想，每次當Illya拿出俄羅斯的架子威脅他，都沒有什麼說服力。Illya承受的龐大壓力來自更具權力的地方。他不著痕跡的想保護Clark寫稿的空間，不願自己知道太多而哪天被利用對付他──老天，這是哪門子特務的思考邏輯。

Illya準備脫下外套，Clark不著痕跡的觀察他。很難在第一眼說Illya長得好看，可是第二眼之後，就忍不住想再多看幾眼。冷靜幹練的姿態，肌肉結實，最是適合引誘女人上鉤的年紀。但Illya曾直白的告訴他，他幹特務這行，從來沒接過什麼需要誘惑敵人的任務。可是這不代表他不懂。修長的手指解扣子才解到一半，Clark的目光就被吸了過去，牢牢盯著Illya掙開大衣，西裝的肩線和被修飾出的腰部曲線適中勻稱，不像Clark的身材是一種純然具壓倒性的魄力。Clark試著保持冷靜，嚥了口水，「晚餐是燉牛肉。我經過廣場時還想說要買麥當勞。」

Illya嗯了一聲，至少聽起來是那樣子。他背對Clark，脫西裝的手停在一半，視線似乎被桌面上攤開的頭版新聞吸引，上面標題一如往常的聳動。Illya突然之間洩漏了他一直以來都有點僵硬的演技。Clark敏銳的注意到了，他看著那個男人想盡辦法要若無其事的拿起旁邊的明信片。他的動作安靜，拇指迅速撫過正面的圖像，隨即翻到背後。Clark看過了，那是一張純粹只有雲朵的照片，色調經過處理，刻意調成暗金色，不過他沒有翻到背面看寄件人是誰。

Clark決定給看信的男人一點隱私，於是把注意力轉回專欄文章。他寫了足足十分鐘，Illya也在原地站了整整十分鐘。一張十幾公分的明信片不可能寫這麼多東西，Clark有些困惑，Illya拿著明信片轉身離開。Clark皺起眉頭，坐了一會兒，才闔上電腦，起身跟上。

走廊一片漆黑，Illya的書房門被打開了，Clark小心翼翼的走近，書房跟外面的空間像是兩個世界，所有的家具都是溫暖的木頭，完全不是走誇張華麗那一套蘇聯風格，更像是揉合了傳統的俄羅斯木紋雕飾，和上個世紀末英式的優雅。

地板躺著被扔掉的西裝和圍巾，嚴謹的Illya鮮少這麼粗魯。燈沒有開，對街大樓的燈光透過窗簾，室內暈染成一片黯淡的灰藍色。Clark靠在門框上，不發一語的看著Illya站在桌前，明信片消失了。合身的白襯衫上綁著黑色肩帶，上頭插著一把上膛的槍，眼前畫面似乎有些超現實。

「普希金廣場的麥當勞在1990年一月底開幕，我記得第一天就有五千人排隊等開門。那天冷得要命，而且雪把到處都弄得都是髒泥巴。」Illya說，眼神集中又有些失焦。  
「你有去嗎？」Clark柔聲說。  
「圍牆倒塌前我在西德吃過了，是一個美國人帶我去的。」

Clark從後面摟住Illya的腰身，抓得有點太緊。他最高只到Illya的後頸。

Illya高得讓人在第一眼就能心生畏懼。七月出生的Illya生於1968年，在蘇聯末期成為KGB罕見的年輕特務。蘇聯解體後，沒有遭到政治清算，不曉得是年紀還太輕，還是他當時便深諳進退有據的道理。1995年，葉爾欽總統簽屬新法案，Illya在改組後的俄羅斯聯邦安全局（FSB）得到一個位置，從那時起，大多待在前身為KGB第一總局的對外情報局。這樣的經歷很少不讓西方人退避三舍，可是Clark似乎一開始就欠缺避開危險的人格特質。

「Clark。」Illya沉沉開口，被點名的Clark在原地站直，Illya沉默了一會，他稍稍歪過頭，再開口的時候，音調溫柔的不可思議，「你的念頭太大聲了。」

Clark有些靦腆起來，索性伸出手，手指隔著襯衫，來回撫摸Illya觸感紮實的腹肌，然後慢慢往上，毫不猶豫碰觸Illya的乳頭。Illya旋即閉上眼，輕輕的哼了一聲，Clark搓揉那裡，打著圓圈，聆聽Illya的呼吸聲彷彿墜落海溝越陷越沉。Clark施加力氣，用力一捏，同時咬住Illya的耳垂，懷裡的男人發出難耐的喘息，那幾乎逼得他立刻勃起。

「那是因為，」Clark在Illya的耳邊說，像是要辯駁又不那麼認真，「你在我腦子裡裝了竊聽器。」  
「我不需要那種東西。」Illya說，蓋住Clark的手，「已經不需要了。」  
「那是因為你能看穿我，還是因為你不是特務了？」

Illya回頭，兩人的氣息在毫釐之間拂上彼此的臉頰，「兩者皆是，孩子。」

「我是孩子嗎？Illya。」  
「你可以證明你不是。」

Clark將嘴唇靠近，Illya的唇瓣短促但柔軟的抓住他，吻起來就像融化的雪。Clark跌了進去，「回房間？」他問，喘了口氣。  
「好。」  
「你很煩躁。」他說，低頭啄了一下Illya的脖子。  
「今天都是一群無藥可救的菜鳥。最簡單的測驗都過不了。」Illya移開視線，索性把領帶也扔在地上，「這國家特務機關的未來沒救了。」他說，放開Clark的手，自顧自的走向臥室，Clark跟在身後。  
「那樣不好嗎？」Clark問，Illya不知是聽出了話中有話，他無心玩遊戲，口氣不太耐煩。  
「你不會從我這裡得到獨家的，Kent。」Illya說，有點粗暴的說，「為了你好。別寫這個國家的任何事。」  
「我不在乎。」Clark斬釘截鐵的說，「我不在乎。」

他在房間中央扣緊Illya的腰，彷彿要和他共舞。他的右手放在Illya的褲襠上，眼神流露渴望。

「我知道。」Illya說，「你更想要這個。」

西裝褲很高級，縫線細緻，質料柔順。Clark掀開翻領，抓住拉鍊卻逗留著不往下拉。他的手依稀靠在那個隱隱然鼓起的部位，有力的磨蹭下面的生殖器官。

「我要這個。」Clark輕聲問，「現在可以嗎？」  
「你從哪個年代來的？」Illya咕噥，「美國人在1962年以後就不懂禮貌了。」

Illya把Clark拖上床，那是一個不輕不重的過肩摔。床鋪上無聲出現兩道凹痕，被扔到床上的Clark翻身壓住Illya，幾縷淡金色髮絲偏離原本的軌道，變得凌亂。Clark跨坐在Illya身上，迅速脫掉自己的格紋襯衫，Illya才剛把槍放到床頭，一襲白襯衫隨即被年輕的黑髮男人扯開，貼身背心和長褲一會兒就不是阻礙。剝去Illya的底褲時，俄國男人略不自在的別開了臉，衝上的血氣讓白皙的膚色難得顯露幾分曖昧。Illya的陰莖彈了出來，渾圓的臀部等著被愛撫，Clark象徵性的親吻了一下金髮男人顫抖的性器後，他挺下腰，讓兩人挺立的部位緊緊貼合，然後互相摩擦，接近天堂的銷魂激出聲線不同的低喘，Illya主動張開腿，讓Clark佔據侵略者的位置。

「慢一點。」Illya穩穩的說，他仰起頭，攬住Clark寬闊的脊背，Clark的嘴唇貼上了上去，細膩的在頸子上游移。Illya揉著那頭黑色捲髮，呼吸變得柔軟。Clark溫熱的雙手握住沒有一絲贅肉的腰，咬過喉結，再把乳頭舔得又挺又硬，Illya緩緩吸了一口氣，「對，就是這樣。」

「我知道你喜歡什麼。」Clark在Illya的頸窩說，溫暖的氣息化成了風，吹到了Illya的耳朵。  
男人勾起嘴唇，笑容宛如冬雪融化那般虛幻，「你以為你學得很快。」  
「我不夠快嗎？」  
「我會給你A。」  
「為什麼不是A+？」  
「你該問你自己。」Illya一本正經的說，Clark笑了起來。他戀戀不捨的看著Illya，用鼻尖蹭了他一下。他俯身再次與Illya接吻，這次舌頭鑽了進去，兩人交換唾液，抽空口腔中還可以呼吸的餘裕。他的嘴裡還有一點紅酒味，但Illya整個人從頭到腳都彷彿是高山中深藍色的泉水，連他的味道嚐起來也像那樣。

Clark沉迷，他每次只要一吻Illya就不能自拔，「有人拿過A+嗎？」他開玩笑，根本沒注意到自己問了什麼。Illya渾身一僵，突兀的彷彿被按下暫停鍵，察覺異狀的Clark立刻停下來，手足無措。來不及掩藏反應的Illya咬緊牙，斷然轉開臉，似乎不滿自己暴露了一個好像決定要深深埋起來的回憶。Clark的心猛地下沉，好像途中把心臟弄丟之後，一時之間找到了也撿不起來。Clark靜靜注視只肯瞪著旁邊的Illya，兩人久久沒說話，那個比他年長的男人不知道要怎麼面對他。

「我可以把眼鏡拿掉嗎？」他安靜的問。

「不。」Illya說，聲音有點沙啞，他慢慢移回視線，「你戴著。」他說，Clark沒有異議。可是等到他第三次專心一意吻著Illya，把手挪到正在等待被拓寬的穴口，那裡很熱，而且此刻只為他一人打開。Clark放輕動作，手指伸了進去，Illya繃緊身體，發出一聲壓抑的哽咽，Clark心頭一抽，在那時候，Illya默默拆掉了他的眼鏡。

 

Clark Kent和Illya Kuryakin結識於一場在莫斯科的外國記者招待會。那時Clark還沒被派駐到俄羅斯，只是隨團報導冬季奧運的賽事。招待會在工會大廈（House of the Unions）其中一間豪華的會議廳舉辦。Clark和其他國家的記者穿越廊道和大廳時，他刻意停下腳步看著指示牌。十月大廳的名字淺顯易懂，而最氣派隆重的圓柱大廳（Pillar Hall），就是曾經開放民眾瞻仰史達林和布里茲涅夫等蘇聯最高領導人的遺容的場所。

這個地點，政治性的暗示太強烈，好像直接舉著槍叫你最好是閉上嘴。Clark按捺不住，他環顧四周，伺機物色位高權重的要角，打算逼問他們對同性戀選手的看法。他拿著一杯不打算動的香檳四處走動，確信第一輪敬酒之後，所有雞尾酒種都被換成了會令人感覺太過良好的伏特加。空氣中酣甜的香味刺激嗅覺、企圖讓人亢奮又昏昏欲睡。所有酒會都是如此，灌醉你的大腦，痲痹你的舌頭，只是俄羅斯更善於利用源遠流長的烈酒優勢而已。

Clark抿緊嘴唇，發現柱子附近一個身材出眾的男人離群索居。他穿著優雅的三件式黑色西裝，一雙藍眼銳利彷彿鷹隼，最讓人目眩神迷的是他的身高，以及與服裝相配的氣質。那個男人假意喝酒，杯中物卻絲毫沒有減少。Clark被那副迷人的體態和奇怪的舉動吸引了。他慢慢走近，留意到男人的左手腕露出樸素的黑色錶帶，小指不匹配的戴著一枚華麗的金色印戒。

「可以省下你的問題，年輕人。」Clark正要張口，男人淡淡說道，他的聲音低沉悅耳，說的是英語。  
「先生，您對這場招待會的見解是？」  
「整合意見。」男人說得簡潔，Clark等了一會，但是男人似乎不打算發表長篇大論。  
「對內還是對外呢？先生。」Clark不以為意，犀利的問。  
金髮男人看了他一眼，依舊不動聲色，「名詞不同，但本質相同，你不認為嗎？」  
Clark被這樣拐彎抹角，但實則很老實的回答逗笑了。自從踏上俄羅斯，還沒遇過願意承認這個國家就是熱愛統一口徑的本國人物，「請教大名？」  
「我的名字不重要。」男人說，「我想我們不太可能再見面。」  
「如果我堅持要知道呢？」

那個時候，Clark Kent確信眼前約莫四十來歲的金髮男人的微笑就是典型的皮笑肉不笑。這種風格的笑容，和美國那些滔天雄辯又要裝作親民的政客完全不同，但是幾乎每個握有實權的俄羅斯男人都自帶這種睥睨世人的態度。Clark注意到他們周遭原先聚集了看起來想跟這個男人打招呼的人，他們一概穿著正式軍裝或西裝，那群人一看到這個金髮男人露出這種表情，全都識相的閃開。為什麼呢，是因為這男人笑起來代表有人要倒大楣嗎？

「Illya。」男人說，姓名的美式咬字和他的男中音十分和諧，選擇英語圈習慣的自我介紹，省去了中間的父名，「Illya Kuryakin。FSB。」

「Clark Kent，Daily Planet。」他爽朗的說，即使聽見聞之色變的機關名稱，Clark也不為所動，主動伸出手。常有人說男人在打照面時總愛用手勁先下馬威。Clark看出這個名叫Illya的男人在武術上頗有造詣。因此兩人握手時，他格外留意手勁，卻意外感受到這個俄國男人的低調和內斂。 

「你可能是這裡唯一願意對我說真話的人。」  
「這裡沒有真話，你也不會把我說的話寫上去。」Illya說，語氣肯定的就像知道莫斯科明天會下雪。  
「我為什麼不會寫？」  
「我說的話有任何吸引力嗎？你的總編會告訴你，這是標準的俄羅斯渾話。」  
Clark眨眨眼，「你讓其他人閉嘴。」  
「觀察力挺不賴的，是不是？」Illya嘲諷的說，「幸好你不是因為笨才被流放到這裡來。」

FSB和它的前身KGB一樣惡名昭彰，也難怪會場上的記者都對這個高大男人避之唯恐不及。FSB監視的耳目無遠弗屆，可以找出最細微的「差異」──無論是思想還是言論。

Clark保持鎮定，這個名叫Illya的FSB官員盡忠職守的嘲笑美國媒體──他本人現在就是那個代表。Illya的視線平均停留在會場各處，但是盯著他的時候毫不鬆懈。Clark的耳朵一進會場就聽見電子零件在四處傳送電磁波的嗡嗡聲。門口的服務生剛才故意撞上他，就是為了塞竊聽器和追蹤器到他的西裝外套裡。他和這俄國男人的對話會滴水不露的被錄下來，說不定現在就有人在監聽。他是可以想想辦法激怒這個FSB的傢伙，他真的想知道一些「官方的」看法。但這麼做的話，Illya就難保不會遭到上級單位的清查，天知道這鬼地方有多黑暗，而他不太願意陷害眼前的金髮男人。

「或許我老闆認為報導冬奧能使貴國在國際上的能見度大增。」Clark稍微冒了個險。  
「冬天畢竟還是冷清許多，夏天可能才是競技的好日子。你不覺得放晴的倫敦很美？」

Clark又吃鱉，這人簡直擅長四兩撥千金。冬季奧運和夏季奧運八竿子打得到什麼關係？無論他說什麼，Illya好像都能帶著適當的自謙和諷刺圓場過去。又過了一會，Clark才察覺這個可能具有特務身分的男人似乎有意絆住他，不讓他去跟其他官員交流──換言之，就是不讓他大嘴巴的去問一些難堪的問題，全世界都曉得俄羅斯正傾全力要打出一個良好形象。Clark直覺感到冒犯和不悅，又過了一會，才想到另一種可能性：這個特務想保護他。

是這樣嗎？這說不定更接近事實真相。為什麼？大不了就是他老闆被施壓，然後他可能被扣除在俄國的記者證，提前被掃回家。應該不至於觸怒誰到被暗殺的地步吧（噢，他的確不太容易死），這又不是什麼醜聞報導。Clark看著眼前教養好的男人，他的身上有兩把槍，一把在西服底下，一把在腳踝，近乎冷酷的暗示。好吧，他承認這有些危險的成分，儘管他唯一錯過的應該是記者身分可以讓他觀察這個國家的機會──

他有些糊塗了，不確定這個男人是不是如他所想的那樣……一個FSB特務會希望素來被視為有敵意的外國記者四處窺探這塊廣袤的土地和她的祕密……嗎？

「俄羅斯的伏特加果然相當美味。」Clark最後說，意有所指，很像禮貌的客套話，他深深看進男人的雙眼。Illya勾起嘴唇，目光刻意停在兩人手上幾乎沒喝過的杯子。只見Clark仰頭把自己的飲料喝個精光，接著又搶過Illya手上的高腳杯，Illya的眉毛挑了起來。

「我想你不會介意，」Clark說，一口氣把Illya的酒也喝乾，「晚點送一個酒醉的人回飯店？」

Illya這次真正的露出微笑，「我很樂意。」他說。

事實上，他們的交談仍然有些不著邊際，無論他的猜測是什麼，對方都不會給他證實。Illya的國產黑頭車停在距離工會大廈走路約二十分鐘的路旁，兩人沉默的並肩而行，就在Clark懷疑這樣的距離會讓人類在深夜走到凍僵，他們距離車子還剩幾公尺，Illya停下腳步。

「我應該告訴你，先生，我的身上……」

Illya對Clark做了個噤言的姿勢，開口就是一句非常不符合他外表的話，「你的身上有什麼？有我有興趣的東西嗎？」Illya揶揄道，語氣下流。

Clark的吃驚只維持了不到兩秒，腦中閃過這絕不是符合俄羅斯官方鼓吹的政治正確的性向邀請，他從Illya正襟不亂的眼神中看到警示，瞬間會意過來。他配合的咳了幾聲，努力裝出挑逗的聲音。

「看你願意用什麼換？先生。」

他一說完，Illya靠近他，Clark差點以為這男人該不會真的要對他做什麼，但隨即驚豔的看著Illya從他右邊的口袋拿出一顆圓餅型的竊聽器──這個FSB特務精準的知道東西在哪裡──竊聽器被扔進水溝。Illya打開車門，揮手要Clark上車。

「別擔心，他們聽到這個就受不了。應該就會關掉監聽了。」一上車，Illya雲淡風輕的說，「這段對話很快就會銷毀。」  
「或者你會親自確保他們被銷毀？」Clark一針見血的問。

Illya不置可否，繼續說，「告訴你一個方法，假裝把褲子弄毀──追蹤器就放在你的長褲口袋。等下回飯店，隨便你是要淋伏特加還是醬汁，弄髒後就說你不要這件衣服了，讓客房服務回收走就好。」

「太厲害了。」Clark感嘆，「就跟諜報小說一樣。」

Illya沒說話，發動車子打開暖氣。Clark伸手探進口袋，拿出追蹤器端詳，小巧的發信器在手中滾動，不小心從指縫滑落，他趕緊彎腰摸索，抬頭時又不慎撞掉了眼鏡。

Clark匆匆把找到的追蹤器塞進口袋，不曉得自己怎麼搞的笨手笨腳，正急著想戴回眼鏡，Illya在駕駛座上猛然扣住他的手，那手勁之強，讓Clark大感意外，對方阻止他把眼鏡戴上──怎麼回事？他認出他了嗎？Clark心中警鈴大響，這是最爛的時機和最糟的對象。他不想在異國曝光，遑論是向來和美國交惡的俄羅斯。

「Illya。」Clark避開那雙炯炯有神盯著他的側臉的視線，主動叫了對方的名字，希望能至少先進行一場有理智的交談。Illya是說話了，可是那話一點道理也沒有。

「Cowboy？」Illya低聲說，好像在詢問什麼。這個單字出現的莫名其妙，Clark不曉得Illya的意思，這聽上去是一個稱呼。

「我……？」Clark遲疑的開口，小心翼翼回看Illya。他屏住呼吸，震驚的發現那個男人看著他的神情好像要把他給拆了，但他感覺那不是憤怒，而是一種深遠的……他不曉得。

他凝視他。那是雙足以燃燒冰湖的眼珠。Clark怔住了，奇怪的情感浮上心頭，他莫名其妙的懷疑這一輩子是否有人會再次用這種極端熱烈的視線注視他。在其他的國家，其他地方，人們看待他的眼神一樣狂熱，但他們看的是他象徵的名字，一個他小時候沒想過的字詞組合：Superman，而從未是Clark的模樣甚至是這個來自堪薩斯州的男人的靈魂。

「Cowboy。」Illya再次輕聲覆誦，他的語氣如此篤定，好像已經解開全世界最棘手的一道難題。

Clark還沒反應過來，大他十幾歲的男人用力抓住他的肩膀，他猛地被逼到車窗上。要掙脫再簡單不過，可是他發現那指勁強硬卻過於溫柔，Clark不明白這兩種力氣為什麼能同時存在，他遲疑了，就在這段令人恍惚的空白，男人吻住了他，狂熱而且毫無保留，宛如暴風。

嘴唇緊緊相貼，Clark彷彿被子彈擊中。叫Illya的男人極盡瘋狂，他啃咬Clark的嘴唇，好像要把他弄傷。他逼他張嘴，舌頭極富技巧的絞住他，用力榨乾他的氣息。他的吻法讓Clark頭暈目眩，他這一生從未經歷這樣狂野的親吻，那拉扯著他的心，好像不做點什麼回應就會錯過什麼。

Illya吻他吻了非常、非常久，久到Clark確信自己有一度失控的回吻這個男人，因為純粹的慾望使然。Clark清醒過來的原因是因為感覺臉上有些模糊斑駁的淚水，鹹鹹的味道讓他們的吻一下子走了滋味，澀、而且痛，令人難受到彷彿不能呼吸，那些情感滲進他的肌膚，讓他說不出話。知道對方已經恢復理智，Clark強忍著想要擁抱這個男人的衝動，他下意識的覺得不該這麼做。

但是他直到Illya願意離開他之前，都任由Illya在他身上發抖。

 

Clark曾在漁船上認識一個俄羅斯人。那個男人每次喝到爛醉就會大哭，然後抓著Clark喃喃講一串旁人根本不在乎的俄語，Clark每次都裝作自己也聽不懂，其實在那語速極快又不知道是哪個區域的腔調中，一連串哀傷的往事，酗酒、離家、妻離子散，像是人生晦暗的跑馬燈跑過。Clark在船上的最後一天，早已看穿Clark懂得俄語的男人他告訴他，俄羅斯人其實並不擅長保密。

鋼鐵一般意志堅定的前蘇聯特務。他的秘密和弱點似乎來自一個聽起來叫做Cowboy的人。他告解的對象不是效忠的政府或國家，或許也僅止於Clark這個萍水相逢的陌生人而已。

那是一個逝去的人嗎？Clark想問過，只有一開始。

Clark離開俄羅斯後，就像Illya說過的，他們很難有再次見面的機會。過了幾年，打聽到Illya因為某些場合到紐約逗留半月，Clark才終於聯絡上Illya，兩人在繁華的都市再次相遇，然後彆扭的嘗試認識對方，直到他以駐莫斯科記者的身分前往俄國，最後隱密的住進Illya的房子。

他們始終沒有明確的說過要不要交往。至於肉體關係，好像是兩個成年人待在一起就會發生的那樣自然。不過Clark曉得這一切對Illya來說絕不隨便，對他來說更是如此。所以他們的第一次才會糟糕、笨拙、可是又令人心動。他跟Illya說過我愛你，而Illya也曾在最溫柔的某些時刻，用那雙微涼的手撫著他的臉，輕聲用俄語說你是我愛憐的。

那是不同的句法，不同的文化邏輯，不同的情感。

Clark知道Illya不喜歡急促的性愛。他喜歡Clark把硬得發燙的陰莖很慢的插進來，然後慢慢的移動身體，像是北極海看不見波紋的冰山位移。他喜歡直到兩個人都變得很熱──或正確的說，等到Illya連指尖都變熱，雙腿用凶狠的蠻力狠狠夾住Clark的臀部時，Clark才會放開衝勁，猶如爆發的洩洪，徹底又火熱，不顧一切的捅進那個男人體內，讓抽插成了點燃沸點的公式。他們就這樣越做越無法離開對方的體溫，做到他漸漸曉得Illya的性向在FSB是半個公開的秘密，做到有時候，他會迷失在Illya的眼睛裡。

臥室很暗，黑暗中只能看見Illya修長的肢體輪廓，長腿分開，中間是Clark正在開拓的洞。Illya沒發出什麼聲音，Clark最著迷的可能是這點了──這男人做愛時安靜的不可思議，很少哼聲，很少呻吟，很少失控的語言。好像這個特務把忍耐痛楚學得太透徹，連快感也變成咬牙忍耐的對象。不過Illya的洞被撬到最開的時候，他還是發出含糊的、破碎的、令男人瘋狂的喘息。

「你美極了。」Clark呼吸變得稠重，「你開得好大。」  
「說過我不喜歡……這種話。」Illya惱怒，「我不怕痛。」  
「可是你知道我怕，我不願意傷害你。」Clark說，語氣陡然有些憤怒，「你為什麼不能替我著想一下？」

Illya抽了一口氣，Clark把一根手指塞進已經張的夠大的開口，蹭著洞口的皺褶，接著又故意探到裡面，用指甲刮著內壁。Illya不自覺收緊臀部，那裡夾不到他想要的那根巨大的東西。

「不准玩我……」Illya勉強組出句子，滿臉通紅，「你該死的什麼時候要進來？」  
「你說要我進去的時候。」Clark執拗的脾氣發了，「你要我的時候。」  
「我……」Illya發出單音，對這男人來說最大的挑戰或許正是甜言蜜語的情話，Clark故意把手指捅的更深，Illya呻吟起來，聲音比平常還要尖銳。就在他瞪著Clark不放，張開嘴巴卻說不出半句話的時候，Clark吻了一下他的臉頰，Illya猛地咬緊牙關，陰莖沒有預警的推進入口，長驅直入，一口氣抵到深處。兩人所有的一切都緊密結合，Illya深喘了口氣，Clark跟著發出一聲滿足的嘆息，漫天蓋地的充實感填塞了兩個男人。

「Illya，我知道你需要我。你不用說。」

剩下來的時間Clark在Illya的體內射了兩次，第一次Illya高潮的時候聲音很微弱，他以為自己弄痛那個男人，沒讓他滿足。但Illya只是在他射完之後，珍惜的捧著他的臉，吻他的眼皮和嘴唇，低聲喚著他的名字。接著他收緊雙腿，雙手掐住豐滿的臀肉，彷彿無聲的承認自己的饑渴，彷彿他願意繼續滿足Clark的渴望。他於是在潮濕溫熱的通道重新勃起，Illya的喘息被他堅硬的性器剖成兩半，他被撐開、被征服，那無法讓男人顯得脆弱，從不是示弱。Illya抱緊他，指尖陷到他的肌肉裡，正如他陷在Illya裡面，以一種，可能是互相守護的概念。

做完愛，他摟著Illya的裸腰，金髮男人的呼吸越來越沉。

Clark輕聲問道，「為什麼給我你家的鑰匙？」  
「因為我們不該彼此信任。」Illya說，聲音還很清晰，儘管聽得出倦意，「所以我讓你自己看，我是怎樣的人。」  
Clark沒有說話，Illya似乎也不需要回答，「我睡一個小時，你可以先吃。」

Illya翻個身，立刻就睡著。Clark以前不清楚究竟什麼是特務，現在倒是慢慢觀察出了些道理。

Clark把棉被拉好，悄悄的吻了一下Illya的耳朵，輕輕說了聲我當然會等你起床。穿上棉質長褲，闔上房門。公寓的其他空間可以聞見牛肉的香味慢慢暈開。Clark踱步到Illya的書房，彷彿在進行一場天人交戰。

Illya的眼睛受過訓練，他光是看就能得到他想要的情報。然後勾勒出一個人內心的恐懼。

Clark站在書桌前，閉上眼，安靜幾秒鐘後，再次張開。

他的視線穿過層層木頭紋路，越過樹輪和金屬握把，透視書桌最細微的角落，他在右手邊的抽屜找到剛剛那張明信片。郵戳顯示明信片從美國紐約寄出，平信郵票貼在右上角，或許寄件者和收件人都不急。Clark可以肯定，他這輩子遇過的人裡面，鮮少見到那麼有耐性的人類──Illya Kuryakin絕對是其中之一。住址經過立可白塗改，Clark輕易的看穿新舊地址。最上方國名的CCCP（蘇聯）被改為Россия（Russia），原本寄到澤列諾格勒（Zelenograd）的目的地也被改成了Clark此刻所在的特維爾區。

右側修改過的俄文地址字跡生硬，而且用原子筆寫成，但是左側供書寫內容的欄位明顯出於不同人的手筆，一看之下就是精緻的鋼筆字跡。墨水已在紙上停留了好些時日，久到可以用累積的年份計算。藍墨水還沒完全褪去風華，飽和的油墨在字體邊緣析出了淺淺的黃色。

Clark有些著迷的望著那極為優雅的筆跡，彷彿能看到寫的人擁有柔軟的手腕，花式書寫風格彰顯在字尾，挑染幾分炫耀的性格。上面只寫著一句話，Kiss me beneath the rainy sewer（在下雨的下水道吻我）──溫柔又有幾分詭譎的詩意之後，署名則是Your gold dust（你的金色塵跡）。

一顆深藍色的墨水微粒從明信片剝離，飄浮在半空，Clark伸手握住了它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #0：算是表達對UNCLE和BvS的愛意吧，塞了許多彩蛋XD  
> #1：Illya Kuryakin，俄文寫為：Илья Курякин。  
> #2：從托洛斯基（Leon Trotsky）被史達林暗殺，到2015年的反對黨領袖涅姆佐夫（Boris Nemtsov）橫死街頭，以至於近日爆出普丁政敵的性愛偷拍。在俄羅斯，與當權者站在對立面的人總是命運多舛。  
> #3：1962年，古巴導彈危機，蘇聯人深感吃了美國人的悶虧，於是加速發展軍事力量，至1968年已能與美國匹敵。  
> #4：2012倫敦奧運、2014索契冬奧。有可能是我人生第一次注意俄國的起頭XD，痛恨性向歧視。  
> #5：CCCP：俄文縮寫，蘇維埃社會主義共和國聯邦，英文縮寫為USSR。俄國書信風俗，過去習慣從國名寫到城市街巷，現在由小寫到大也通。  
> #6：太陽是大超、月亮是Illya、星星是Solo。


	2. 02

等Illya再睜開眼睛，他知道時間已經不是他所想像的一小時後，Clark那種只限定睡熟的呼吸聲就在幾公分之外，說不定只有幾公厘遠。Illya不急著轉頭找床頭櫃的夜光鐘，而是放任手指開始在棉被上悄悄的滑動。順著如數個小山丘般柔軟的棉被隆起，他像在蜿蜒的山路迷路，不確定什麼時候會撞見兇猛的、狂烈的、煽情的、無法應付的──

然而那份平靜觸手可及。Illya碰到了某根赤裸的手指，接著是平坦的掌心、脈動的手腕。Illya將手指很輕很輕的放在對方的手腕上，看似沒有碰觸到那層白皙光滑的肌膚，卻彷彿可以透過空氣中的震動感受到心跳穩定的跟著另一個男人的心臟在共鳴。

好幾分鐘Illya只是讓自己所有的感官都在感受。房間是午夜式的靜，秒針走過一格的機械聲很清晰。右邊耳朵聽著時間的滴答，左邊耳朵分給了一個男人的鼾聲，他們都還在向前走動。

Illya知道自己的靈魂因為生命的持續這樣簡單的事實，又開始不詳的顫抖。於是他讓胸腔間突然緊縮的空氣沉滯在原地，直到他有勇氣把視線往上抬了一些。Clark老樣子不喜歡穿衣服睡覺，他卡在側睡和趴睡之間，裸露的手臂詭異的夾在兩人中間的棉被上。他在上床後、睡著前的這段時間，總是喜歡摟著Illya入睡──只可惜這個男人的睡姿始終和大男孩一樣東倒西歪，反而常是做完愛癱倒在Clark身上昏迷的Illya，有比較大的機率能保持抱著玩偶睡著的姿勢直到天明。

Clark沒被吵醒。Illya淺淺一笑，稍微撐起上半身，時間早超過凌晨一點半。Illya原以為會氣惱大於無奈，孰料卻是顛倒過來。照理來說，他「不會」睡過頭。但Illya已有所認知，長年累月建立起的模式逐漸的從身上解體──不再過著需要時時刻刻待命，隨時保持警覺的工作型態，他就會變得比較像一個平常人：安心感作祟的大腦開始跟意志討價還價，哄身體多睡一點。

這些陣子，Illya不再有某個時期那麼壯了，他的身材稍微回到他二十歲前半的水準，好像他變得年輕起來。好像他的眼睛四周的紋路是笑紋而不是真正的皺紋，好像他瘦下來的手臂是因為還沒有補充足夠的蛋白質給他塑型，好像他唇上在晨曦下發光的鬍渣不是白色而是淡淡的金色。

有一天你會淬鍊的讓我認不出來，有一個男人曾經這麼跟他說過。

現在，看著床上另一個三十來歲的男人──Illya不再利用他的專長，去調查一個人從何而來、何時而來，他知道所有關於Clark的事都是他親口說的。Illya不再對一個人的背景好奇，也不再窮極精力把這些當作談判條件。Illya用非常修長、非常大的手滑過Clark宛如山脈起伏──肌肉、骨骼、完美。他也曾有過像這樣的身體，可以應付任何一種爆炸性的狀況，包括那些急促又暴力的性愛。如今這個要求Illya喚他Clark的男人只會在很深的夜裡，溫柔又堅決的扳開他的雙腿。Illya覺得畏懼的時候，並不畏懼看進那雙眼，因為他有時會不肯承認自己渴切的要找尋某項證明──關於他和他、那個藍眼男人──曾經活過的一切種種。

Illya小心翼翼，伸手碰了碰Clark的臉頰，沒有動靜。他一睡下去就是名符其實的鄉村男孩，一點也沒有都市氣。可是，如果是他……

Illya咬緊牙。如果是他。如果是他，一定早在Illya翻身的時候就醒過來，還會故意裝睡。當Illya以為神不知鬼不覺的對著那個男人說一些平常不肯當面說的：我喜歡你、我愛你、你好可愛、你睡覺的時候果然比較可愛，諸如此類肉麻到不行的俄式胡言亂語的時候，那個男人就會故意睜開那雙藍到莫名其妙的眼睛，惹惱臉皮很薄又容易動怒的俄國人。

畫面戛然而止，莫斯科的月亮銀得格外出奇。房門被輕輕關上，被遺留下來的黑髮男人緩緩睜開眼，看著空無一人的枕頭，過了許久，無聲的嘆息才溜出口中，靜默的降落地板。

 

餐廳留著一盞小燈，Illya伸個懶腰，他著實餓了。Clark體貼的把晚餐放在保溫鍋，還貼了一張畫著笑臉的便利貼。餐桌被雜亂的筆電和筆記本佔據，成堆資料隨意地用杯子壓著，這幅景象讓Illya差點忍不住動手收拾（Clark始終拒絕Illya幫他另外弄一個辦公桌的建議，聲稱在廚房寫稿會比較自在）。看得出Clark只做了一件事：留了足足一半的空間放著一組乾淨的餐具，接著恐怕就跑上床去陪他了──Illya不記得Clark回到寢室，那個男人，Illya一想，試圖攔截兩人赤裸相擁的畫面卻宣告失敗。Clark做起愛來一點也不像他外表那麼誠實無欺，儘管技巧並不是那麼……豐富。Illya忍不住微笑，但那驚人的玩意就是有辦法每次都能逼得他失去理智。這當然不是什麼好現象，如果他是被逼問的一方，鐵定早就洩漏了什麼機密，不過Illya始終對自己的自制力有信心。

那又有什麼關係呢。Illya不在乎。兩人交往並不是為了交換利益。局裡有極少數人聽到風聲，知道他和一名美國駐外記者──還是男人──同居。他們階級大多與他接近，擁有四通八達到令人作嘔的信息網，他們不知道的是，Illya也早已兇悍的不再畏懼任何攻擊。惡毒的眼神對Illya來說比路邊的垃圾桶還不重要，廁所短兵相接時，要是有人看不慣他的屁股插過美國人的屌，Illya也不介意熱身一下，施展久違的拳腳功夫。俄羅斯的醫療系統在解體後仍不夠完備給有所需求的人，所以Illya想送那些傢伙去的地方當然不是醫院。

Clark Kent不是什麼引人注目的角色。他的文章在眾家外國新聞社中只是一篇會被忽略的評論，而他是另一個對民生和人道議題充滿熱情的無名記者。大多數來到俄羅斯的外國人都是如此，以為這是一個妖魔鬼怪居住之地，而他們有義務以正義之名挖掘出什麼埋藏的秘密。

沒什麼可挖的。死的已經死去，活的生不如死。

拿出還熱得發燙的晚餐，Illya把香味四溢的白飯盛到瓷盤，上面淋滿濃郁醬汁，他忍不住用手抓起一塊煮的軟爛的牛肉塞進嘴裡。拉出椅子，從擱在一旁的公事包中找到手機，打開FSB的內部網路，培訓課程的課表鮮少更動，除非講師被緊急調往哪裡出任務。明天下午一場北美地區情報分析會議提前兩小時開始，除此以外，就沒有其他訊息了。

Illya冷冷地把每一個字都看了兩遍，隨即按下刪除鍵。把手機扔到一旁，他抓過湯匙和叉子，沒有興趣去翻開報紙、打開電視、或者音響，沒有，Illya獨自面對凌晨的寂寥，無意去破壞。仔細地咀嚼，吃完一盤之後又添了一份。Clark的廚藝一直都很出色，他想他這輩子或許最幸運的一件事是不愁吃穿──他總能遇見會下廚的男人。

硬是吞下最後一口，Illya放下餐具，力道稍微重了一點。他的身體暖了起來，陷入一種他不太習慣的熱意，Illya的前半生一直抗拒這種舒服到彷彿踏在雲端上的不真實感：吃不該吃到飽、睡不該睡到足。他的體溫從小到大都很低，一旦過熱就會無法正常思考。他站了起來，一時之間不確定該做什麼消磨這個不想立刻躺回床上的空檔。將餐盤放進洗水槽，準備清洗的手卻停了下來。

心臟猶如鼓擊，低音鼓的鼓點特別幽深、也細微。一件稍早被他刻意忽略的事情回到腦海，Illya斷然放下手邊的工作，腳步略顯急促，匆忙走到書房。他仍然沒開燈，但敏捷的打開書桌的左邊第二格抽屜，裡面看似整齊地擺放無關痛癢的稅務文件──Illya輕輕按下角落的某個卡榫，底下彈開一層夾層，掀開木片，拿出一台覆著灰塵的舊手機。

Illya猶豫了一會，在心裡評估著自己的遲疑和顯然過慢才想起這件事的意義。他按下電源，螢幕發出一陣亮光，輸入密碼以後，小方框的光線再度暗了下去，Illya在黑暗中等待，直到突如其來的簡訊震動幾乎嚇了他一跳。

按了一下鍵盤，「您有一封新訊息」的方塊跳了出來，Illya沒有猶豫的按下確定，一封德文寫成的訊息浮現，非常簡潔，意思是：物件尋回，已寄出。署名則是G‧T。

Illya瞧著那行字，不打算回覆。他曉得德國女孩不會介意他這種沒禮貌的行為。

關機，夾層放回原位。他並沒有去動某一層秘密抽屜，那裡一打開，一張張薄薄的明信片都太重。

夜只剩下一半了，可是十二月的莫斯科還會闃黑很長很長一段時間。Illya換了套乾淨的衣服才回到Clark旁邊。他立起枕頭，還沒有睡意。Clark知道他回來了，但是什麼都沒說，只是疲倦的挪近他，Illya俯身吻了一下他的眼皮，而Clark勾住Illya的手，兩人手指緊緊交纏，Clark才又睡去。

Illya最一開始並不相信一個人可以與另外一個人長得如此相像。直到他背著不該出錯的傷，好不了的撕裂痕跡和絕對不該這麼早就失去的人，Illya才覺得空蕩。像是鐘聲在真空中敲響。

 

1988年認識Napoleon Solo時，Illya才二十一歲，而Napoleon二十三歲。

東德某處破爛的公寓，從裂開三分之一的窗戶可以看見外觀不像冷戰高峰期那麼搶眼又驕傲的查理檢查哨。路燈是1961年夏天柏林圍牆誕生之後的一個禮拜內豎立的，但它們跟甘迺迪當初看過的一模一樣，不同的是蘇聯變了，正在腐爛。氣溫降到零下，馬路上覆著好幾層雪。非常年輕的Illya並不想否認自己的神經質，一個好的間諜該知道自己什麼時候會緊張──特別是第一次和別人合作的時候。

「過來，Illya。你們認識一下，他跟你年紀差不多。」

那是Oleg在引見他們兩人時唯一一句有意義的話。其他Illya什麼都不想管，因為他憤怒極了。兩人困守在公寓，執行很重要、但也最無聊的監視行動。想投奔西柏林的人比六零年代還要多，這裡已經不再像以前嚴格的執行通關檢查──只是記錄，讓蘇聯堆疊越來越多的廢紙。Illya安靜的坐在窗邊，三公尺以外的另一處陰影，從眼角看到的Napoleon Solo，嶄新的牛津繫帶皮鞋是蘇聯少見的奢侈品，黑色毛料製成的合身西裝是高級訂製服，Illya不明白這麼年輕的人有什麼資格穿得如此光鮮亮麗，更別提他那張周遭的死氣也無法淹沒的美貌。

他很美，非常美。豐滿的唇形，柔和的膚色，極為英俊又尚未成熟的臉蛋。

凌晨三點剛過，氣溫陡降，Illya即便穿著厚重的夾克也覺得手有些凍僵，可是那個美國人竟然動也不動，一點也不像他所理解的西方人，超乎尋常的耐性勾起了Illya的好奇心。

「你為什麼來這裡？俄羅斯冷得很，不是你這種貨色可以應付的。」  
「Я говорю по-русски.（我會說俄語。）」Napoleon Solo說，聲線優雅，Illya挑起眉毛。  
「這是哪門子叛變理由？你們使館裡多的是這種人。」  
「我想讓CIA見鬼去，所以來問KGB願不願意賞我口飯吃，有什麼不對？」  
Illya瞇起眼睛，「你這個瘋子。」他說，啐了一口，「你真叫人噁心。」  
「嘿，這個年代，當雙面諜的風險已經比三十年前低了。」

Illya緩緩轉過頭，「Cowboy，我不管你現在效忠誰，你這句話是在污辱我的國家。」  
「放心，Peril。我可以這樣叫你嗎？你的紅色會始終那麼紅。如果你還是處子之身的話。」

Illya一拳砸在他臉上。鮮血濺了滿手，也染紅了Solo那雙彷彿藍色玻璃珠的眼睛。

那是Peril第一次遇見Cowboy。一年後，圍牆倒塌；三年後，蘇聯解體。五年後，他們第一次一起回到Solo出生的地方。

老天，Illya回想，紐約那個人的舊公寓還留有給他的典雅菸盒，他忘記他第二次從莫斯科離開之後就不太再抽菸了──不對，Napoleon總是記得關於他的事情到病入膏肓，近乎病態。

二十多年後，才出現了另一個星期天的下午，在同樣的地點。Illya和一個彷彿時光倒流的男人待在那一間已經登記在他名下──雖然是用假名，但確實是他的房子。Illya繼承了所有的東西，包括回憶。

將眼鏡從男人的鼻樑上取下，Illya說了夢話一樣沒有線索可以回溯的、可能是句子也可能不是。喔，Illya，他對自己說，人生總有幾回白癡，但他並不是那麼不小心的就想摸摸那個男人，一個自稱是名字是Clark Joseph Kent的人──那方正的下顎。他最好奇的線條就是那裡，從他認識Napoleon Solo的第一天起，他就著迷於他異於常人的下巴──而絕對不像Napoleon自以為是的是他多漂亮的藍眼珠或是美麗的鼻尖（自從被Illya打斷之後，反倒有了獨特的美感）。都並不。Illya的指尖自從撫摸過Gaby細緻的腰身或是、那男人勻稱的肌肉之後，就再也沒有那麼專注過了。

「為什麼？」

Illya想，Clark好像用困惑、有禮、甚至是太過溫和的聲音這樣對他說話，這真奇怪，一個人怎麼能在被無禮的碰觸時還這麼淡漠，不過Illya在那雙同樣深邃的像是奇異點的藍色瞳孔──像是星球──的深處，看見的是理解而非憐憫，隨後當那男人傻氣的笑了而且露出並不完美的下排牙齒。他不禁脫口而出：

「你笑起來就不像他了。」

或許就是到那個時候，Illya才開始失去理智、瀕臨瘋狂的、想要找回那個男人對他笑的痕跡。

然而，重回Illya送Clark到莫斯科市中心飯店，那時阿爾巴特街（Arbat Street）靜得可怕。幾乎像是某個KGB頭子曾在幾十公尺外的別墅庭院拿槍轟掉自己腦袋一般的靜。一抵達飯店門口，看得出Clark不想要馬上下車；而Illya放下手剎車，似乎已經知道兩人素昧平生的道別時間不會那麼匆促。

「我們還會見面嗎？」Clark突然開口。  
「……你為什麼還想見我？」  
「我不確定。」Clark誠實的說，「我不知道。」  
「別自作多情了，孩子。」  
「自作多情的人並不是我。」

Illya憤怒的轉過頭，瞪著他，「你不認識我。」他怒道。  
Clark鎮定的回答，「你就認識我嗎？」

他越線了，這個前蘇聯訓練過的俄國男人確實不想認識他。他誰也不想認識。意識到這點之後，Clark扣上外套，打開車門。Illya不看他了，雪花一碰到擋風玻璃就融解成下墜的水流。「保重。」Clark說，他的語氣很真摯，如果Illya願意聽的話。

「再見。」Illya說，到了最後一刻仍然使用英語，而不打算用意味更深的俄語給他一個明確的暗示，他不知道那是下次見、以後見、還是永遠不見。

Clark清楚自己儘可以來回穿梭在兩個國度之間，如果他想要，他能找到隱身在暗影中的俄國男人，一旦他的眼睛變成燃燒的赤紅，世界上沒一個間諜可以成為間諜。但這沒有用，因為居高臨下的俯視角度會讓Illya永遠看不見他。那是一個死角，屬於視線上的死路。

所以之後他們可以「再見」，全是Illya允許下的抉擇。在紐約這個美國最紙醉金迷的金色頂點，Illya沒有頂著他那可怕的頭銜，在一場美俄友好勞什子玩意的酒會上，主題是什麼根本無所謂──美利堅合眾國和俄羅斯聯邦什麼東西都能拿來當作反目成仇的引線，什麼都能變成合作但實則是偷挖牆腳的名目。他們能不能讓列寧和馬克吐溫跳一支舞呢？會不會大文學家就不再會說出「如果只有靠炸藥才能終結這個政權，那麼我們就為炸藥而感謝上帝」這句仇視俄羅斯帝國又好像不怎麼褻瀆的話呢？反正，Clark的格紋襯衫和毛料外套簡直就像是沙漠中的綠洲，Illya遠遠的就看見他。Clark臉紅了，連方框眼鏡也遮不住。

「是你不肯放棄。還是這是命運？」Illya就跟他們第一次碰面一樣，拿著根本沒喝的高酒杯。  
「是你給我機會，而我把它叫做命運。」Clark說，而這次不再有人把該死的竊聽器塞到他身上。

隔天Illya邀請他到他住的地方來，Clark原以為這個俄國高級組織的高級官員會住在百老匯或第五大道附近的高級酒店，或者抬頭是「希爾頓」之類──他可能得換件衣服才能進去的鬼地方。結果並不是，Illya給了他一個住址，大出Clark意料，這場執拗又不合邏輯的冒險直接衝向了終點。

時報廣場正上方幾公尺的陽光從乾淨的金色變成更濃稠的金色時，Illya收回視線，見過兩次的男人的眼鏡弔詭的還在他手上。Illya的手指摩娑過黑色的邊框，換上深色鏡片，就會是Napoleon喜歡戴的那種老式又張揚的太陽眼鏡。

他靠在可以俯瞰廣場的窗口，原本塗上米白色油漆的窗台有些磨痕，油漆底下的褐色木頭在他的襯衫袖口摩擦下，跟著光暈滑落幾縷木屑。

「我忘了他一直說想把這玩意塗成水藍色的。」Illya挖苦似的說。沒有特別對著誰。

他記得那時Napoleon剛幹完他，饜足的好像是吃了什麼米其林三等星美食。Illya不滿的趴在床墊上動彈不得，Napoleon把枕頭立起來，靠著，只差沒點菸。Illya以為他要把還沒喝完的威士忌一口氣幹掉，沒想到他拿起床頭的小鬧鐘，把玩的姿態配上該死的懷念表情，Illya對天發誓，要是他能動絕對要在Napoleon生生世世的鬧鐘裡都放上一顆追蹤器。不過那男人似乎很專心的在思考而沒注意到他已經氣得快要爆走。然後，他困惑的看著男人把原本指向下午4點40分的指針往回調。Illya抬頭，注視著Napoleon的氣定神閒。

「我想再幹你一個小時。」

天殺的讓人吐血的王八蛋。Illya火大的想，以至於後來Napoleon休息夠了把他身上的棉被和汗水和肌膚和隨便什麼都再一次去除的時候，他已經快要聽不清楚他說的一些狗屁情話，像是「我想把我們的房間塗成藍色的，你覺得怎麼樣？」、「這一定跟你的眼睛很配？」、「俄羅斯人是不是都不喜歡藍色啊，Peril？」這堆問題Illya無暇顧及，因為那男人的手都選在他想說話的時間點溜到讓他說不出半點話來的位置。Illya決定固執不吭聲，而Napoleon也像聰明的雷達收到了舊蘇聯製的無線電波而突然安靜下來──Illya一瞬間戰慄，可能他最喜歡他的一點就是這個了。

他最喜歡這個男人，最喜歡這男人──愛他不像其他人。

「我們沒有『我們的房間』。」Illya說，在Napoleon施展他的爛招──好吧，可能是他最強的一招時，要保持專注力一直都非常、非常難。但Illya成功的回嘴。他才不管Napoleon是不是正在對他的老二做下流的事情。那太困難了，太難了。Illya瞬間閉上眼又猛地睜開。這種媲美整個星空都在燃燒的愉悅，Illya努力著不要發出會讓自己後悔的聲音（他們那時候為什麼要這麼固執呢？為什麼？）。Napoleon的牙齒從高點而他的舌頭從低點徘徊，從Napoleon第一次幫他口交開始，Illya就失去了對射精的掌握，那訓練有素到完美而且徹底精準的身體，理應為了國家而單獨存在──此刻卻只為他──主導權甚至不完全屬於他一個人，而是屬於另一個技藝精湛的男人。

Illya從不肯承認被取悅，而Solo以為他輕易的就能演出好像被取悅的樣子。

「你心軟了，Cowboy。」Illya突然冷酷的說。  
「你用的是『soft』這個字。」Napoleon停下動作，「但我確定我們都很硬。」

Illya沉默下來，敏銳的察覺氣氛微微走樣。他不確定Napoleon為什麼中止了煽情的行為，改成從上而下俯視著他。如果是平常，他會猜這是床上遊戲其中一個廉價的插曲。不過很少人知道的是，Napoleon那張俊美的臉從來不是那麼會說謊。Solo是忠於渴望的人。

「你高興就好。」Illya說。

Illya說完這句話之後後悔了很久。一直都是這樣。一個蘇聯人無論下任何決定都不會後悔。

但是人會。

「我買不起這裡的房子。」Clark說，打斷了Illya的思緒。他手上握著一個鮮藍色的馬克杯，冰箱裡最後幾滴的牛奶沖淡了黑咖啡的苦澀味道，聽著他些微抱歉的口氣，Illya不禁覺得有趣。他回頭，正眼望著那個男人。他的鬈髮比起Napoleon來得捲，只是純黑色的髮色讓捲曲的邊緣和背景融合，看起來不那麼刺眼。

「我絕不會在這裡買房子。就算我有錢。」Illya說。  
「你不喜歡住在紐約嗎？」Clark問他。  
「你喜歡嗎？」Illya犀利的反問。

Clark停頓的困惑很好理解。他和Napoleon的對話就是這麼迅速，完全不給反應時間。這跟他們在體力或腦袋或任何一方面的爭鬥都是以此類推的，情景換成一起吃早餐或是一起洗澡，也不會有任何改變。

「我想，」穿著樸素的襯衫的男人開口，「紐約迷人是因為當人不再是一個人的時候。」  
「你享受過兩個人的紐約嗎？」沒有眼鏡的眼鏡男又問。

沒有馬上回答。前一秒還緊湊的一問一答出現突兀的空白，像是沒有預期會斷線的電話。空氣沉浸在安靜的氛圍裡，Illya Kuryakin，那個男人，好像，失了神。

Clark Kent可以肯定的對自己說，那一定是一個不尋常的情況。於是他稍微轉過頭，決定給沉默的主人一點空間。起居室放著舒適而且即使在他這個土包子的眼中看來，也是價格不斐的家具。那張可以並排坐三個人的長沙發，除了擺著圓形的枕頭之外，最遠端還有一條折疊的一絲不苟的灰色毛毯。Clark似乎可以猜到──或者說，想像出一個成年男子拿著書在午後沉沉睡著之後，另個人的手替他蓋上毛毯──不，或許是一個人坐著看書、一個人靠著他的肩膀，而兩個人一起被毛毯溫暖的包圍在，那個時代最好最溫柔也最安靜的幾個小時裡。

然後下一秒他看見的就是茶几上的圓形小鬧鐘了。應該說是無論如何都很難忽視它。在格調簡單，高雅之中又有一點點故意要奢侈的暴發戶裝飾中，那個時鐘怎麼樣都與它周遭的鄰居不搭嘎。很難想像這麼執著於外觀的屋主（他的直覺告訴他那個人並不是眼前發呆的俄羅斯人）會容許這樣的不諧和。鐘面上顯示這是紐約的下午接近五點鐘，冬天即將造訪這個城市所以，陽光逐漸灰暗，是一個似乎該思考晚餐，但又還不是很餓的彆扭時刻。Illya背對窗戶，面對他的客人。他的眼睛毫不畏懼，用六尺五吋的身高向下平視矮了他四吋左右的男人，但是他的眼神卻彷彿優雅滑行的海鷗，直接越過了男人的襯衫肩線，到了後面那扇關起來，不知為什麼很像是鎖死的房門。

Illya是很專心的人。專心的一板一眼，專心的讓人生氣，專心的會強迫忘記自己在生氣，專心的能在幾秒之內完成開槍或拔刀的動作，他會專心的開車，專心的瞪人，專心的……

「抱歉，你說什麼？」Illya終於說。他沒有注意到自己的聲音跟走樓梯一樣，在最後一格因為太自信反而失神踩空。就跟他偶爾會發現自己在發抖，偶爾從未知曉。

「我說，你享受過，兩個人的紐約嗎，Peril？」

耳邊傳來Solo興致高昂的聲音，他的面容突然變得清晰。Illya用力眨眨眼，彷彿得靠這個動作來減輕直視陽光的刺眼，Napoleon Solo穿著那套他不能更熟悉的深灰色三件式西裝，手上還拿著一卷當天的報紙和房子的鑰匙。那是Illya第二次來紐約。扣除任務之外的理由，他絕不會、也不可能、踏上美國的土地，所以這次也是一樣。

「我沒有搭檔。」Illya說。  
「你現在有了。」Solo回他。

Illya重重放下行李，心裡並不怎麼高興Solo用正當理由搶了他反駁的機會。Solo雖然沒繼續說話，但轉過去的背影看起來不知怎的就是非常欠揍。因為Illya拿十個膝蓋來想，也知道美國人正得意的在微笑。Illya不笨，那個美國人真的需要搭檔嗎。反觀自己，Illya自嘲的發出意味不明的哼聲，惹得打開酒櫥手上還夾著兩個酒杯的Solo好奇的偷瞄。作為剛從第一總局轉到對外情報局的特務，他要什麼搭檔，對象千中選一，也不該從美國人身上挑。這世界瘋了。包括拿著假證件跑到一個男人家裡的他，也瘋了。但當Illya把皮衣外套脫掉，倚著Solo家裡那張平滑乾淨的木頭餐桌，輕鬆的差點連牢牢固定在身上的槍套也要一併取下時，他才意識到或許事情已經發展到他加速跑步也追不回的遙遠了，他再也不能了，也做不到。

「要喝嗎？」Solo拿著玻璃杯靠近他，遞過來的嗆鼻味道是伏特加。另外一杯顏色宛如蜂蜜，那是Solo愛喝的威士忌。

「不用了，謝謝。」他說，一如往常的跟打字機印好的命令相差無幾。

Solo用逗趣的眼神看他，Illya一抬頭才發現Solo近得好像要跟他跳貼身熱舞。  
「我可能不會像Gaby那樣找你跳舞或是找你摔角。」Solo有點遺憾的說。  
「你要是這麼做，我也不介意讓你趴在我的腿上。」  
「然後打我的屁股嗎？Illya。」

「……你很想，不是嗎？」Illya說。他不常讓表情有超過三公分的肌肉牽動，一旦他做了，效果就是令人難忘。

「你笑起來很好看。」Solo說，只差一點點就要咬到Illya的耳垂，「但總是讓我生氣。」

Illya這次笑的連犬齒都看的見，「你只是不習慣輸而已，Cowboy。」

當然，把美國人性感到了極致的屁股幹個徹底，是Solo本來就希望他對他做的事情。他們在Napoleon房間的門板上做，也是因為那個習於將行李收的整齊的男人第一次找不到鑰匙（或已經沒心思）的後果。徒手扛起另一個男人的重量，溫熱的呼吸像海濤和他赤裸的肌膚貼合，Illya傾盡全力聽Napoleon在自己的肩膀上發出讓他差點鬆手的呻吟，不是因為他抱不住他。相反，就跟Solo拯救了他一樣。Illya的力量很強，他只害怕有些東西讓那個男人沉下去，而他來得太晚。

 

Illya睡著了。他再醒來是因為某種警覺侵襲。Clark不在身邊。

「怎麼了？」Illya馬上問，從窗外曲折離奇的光線判斷，現在時間還很早。

「抱歉，吵醒你了嗎？」Clark正在扣襯衫釦子，已經穿好牛仔褲。Illya一朝他伸出手，Clark立刻坐在地板上，靠著床沿，讓Illya揉他的黑色捲髮。Clark彷彿一隻大狗舒服的瞇起眼，反握Illya，讓那隻滿是硬繭的掌心貼在自己的臉頰上。他的肌膚敏銳的察覺微乎其微的顫抖。捕捉到Illya迅速掩飾掉的不安和一瞬間壓抑下來的驚慌。他在害怕。他害怕Clark不見了。

「你要出門？」  
Clark親親他的指節，「昨天忘記告訴你，老闆臨時叫我回紐約一趟。」  
「要去幾天？」  
「一個禮拜，我馬上回來。很快。」  
看著認真的Clark，Illya笑了出來。  
「說起來那裡才是你的國家。卻搞得好像莫斯科才是你的家一樣。」

Clark沒說話，但是突然靠過去用力的咬住Illya的嘴唇。

「我只想待在有你的地方。」他低聲說，這句話讓Illya唇角的笑意混合滄桑和無以名之的情感，他把Clark整個人拉上來，這次兩人唇舌合一，一吻就無法分離。  
「別這樣勾引我。」Clark喘氣，差點跌回床上，「這不公平。我沒有學過。」  
「我也沒什麼機會用。」Illya調侃他，「而你給人的成就感很大。」

Clark又啄了Illya一下，「我可以先住你的房子嗎？離辦公室比較近。」他問。  
「該存錢買房子了？」Illya反問，神情自若，反倒是Clark有點心虛。  
「說過買不起的。你覺得不妥也不勉強。」  
「你知道鑰匙在哪裡嗎？」  
「我想想，」Clark裝作絞盡腦汁，逗樂了Illya，「你都會把東西藏在書房右邊的書櫃。喔不對，你的表情，鑰匙在客廳的唱盤底下……不是嗎？在廚房抽屜？你放在一堆亂七八糟的鑰匙裡？」  
「很聰明。來當我的學生？」Illya繼續逗他。  
「才不。你絕不會讓我通過考試。」Clark難得的露出下流表情，黏在Illya耳邊說悄悄話，「你會故意一直當掉我……叫我在教室上你。」

Illya試圖要揍Clark，但被躲開了。Clark背起背包，用力吻了Illya的額頭，「我會想你。」  
而俄國人的答覆是牽起Clark的手，在手背上留下慎重的一吻。

 

對於說謊這件事，Clark確實良心不安了。

匆匆跳上地鐵前往機場，機票是他兩個小時前剛買的，要不是好死不死打開手機正好撞見俄羅斯航空打折，他絕不可能付得起這麼臨時的機票錢。他甚至一度考慮先搭車到郊區之後，找個空曠又人煙罕至的地方直接「飛」過半個地球表面。美國人已經習慣空中除了鳥和飛機以外還有別的生物，俄羅斯人才不會，他們絕不允許有任何玩意飛得比蘇愷（Sukhoi）系列的戰機還要快。

他在做什麼？清晨第一班車，天空不晴，車站裡準備通勤工作的人在排隊，空氣乾爽，黑麵包和熱紅茶的香氣讓每張臉孔的倦意不那麼黯淡，Clark剛好遇上一個靠窗的座位，學旁邊的年輕人把耳朵藏到耳機裡，將臉隱沒進車窗反射隧道幽暗的倒影中。鄉村歌曲的歌聲很溫柔，有那麼一刻，Clark差點越過人潮擠下車，衝進反方向的車廂，回家緊緊抱住Illya，然後跟他說……

說什麼呢？他不曉得Illya是不是早就看穿他的謊言，Illya一直都很信任他，那份信任甚至有時太過分到完全不符合他的職業操守。

……而現在，Clark從口袋掏出手機，看著拍下的明信片，放大局部，郵戳和電腦打印的郵政編碼一清二楚。當Illya不知不覺的滑落枕頭，Clark不確定是無法忍受看著Illya在噩夢裡永遠是單獨一個人，還是有其它他不想老實面對的理由。於是他斷然潛入書房，沒有花上很多時間就查明這張明信片是從哪間郵局寄出的──跟Illya在一起久了，簡單過頭的答案、明確到很像假造的地點，似乎都不像是真的。

地鐵停了下來，車門打開，人潮流動，廣播報了站名，是諾瓦斯洛瓦德卡雅站（Novoslobodskaya）。Clark抬起頭，莫斯科地鐵以磅礡多變的裝潢舉世聞名，而他尤其獨鍾這一站的彩色玻璃窗。彷彿教堂典型裝飾的鮮豔色彩並列拼排，卻建立在無神信仰的蘇聯五零年代，那個時代沒有宗教，只有信仰。圖樣不是聖人，而是藍天下的紅色花朵和彷彿宇宙炸裂的金色太陽。形如棋盤的雙色地磚每次都讓Clark想起Illya，他取下耳機，立刻聽見一道很輕很輕的嘆息，遠在幾公里以外，清晰的擁有座標，Illya永遠都不知道他身上確實有一顆無形的竊聽器。

心臟收縮，聽覺沉寂，這個地球乘載不下的呼救聲全都被這聲輕響淹沒。

Clark閉上眼睛，此刻他是Clark，或許也是Kal-El，而他一直在找尋問題和解答：

當一個人迫切需要你的時候，你是否能轉身離開。

十小時的航程，當俄羅斯航空的空姐告訴他們可以解開安全帶的時候，重新開機的手機自動找到新的時區和網域，Clark從莫斯科起飛的是早上八點的飛機，卻降落在早上十一點的美國本土，時差感覺上替經濟艙的乘客節省掉了一大半綁手綁腳的煎熬時光。

從本國人民的檢查窗口自動通關，Clark曉得他接下來得把罩子放亮點，Daily Planet沒有半個人知道他回紐約。從甘迺迪機場搭乘捷運到市中心，Clark決定換車到中央車站下車改用步行。在42街附近買了一個三明治分作三口解決之後，明明才下午一點多，看起來卻很像是垂死一般的暗灰色天空開始飄雪，天氣水到渠成的幫了他一把，Clark現在順理成章地從背包拿出靛藍色毛圍巾，纏到能擋住鼻子，然後拿出白色的毛帽蓋住頭，這兩樣都是Illya送他的生日禮物。Clark沉吟了一下，索性把眼鏡放回眼鏡盒。

他的腳程很快，從位於第四大道上的中央車站往東走，不一會就穿越縱向切開曼哈頓的第三大道、第二大道、最後是第一大道。以東河作為背景，長方體的暗綠色玻璃帷幕大樓在灰濛濛的天色中依舊十分顯眼。沒錯，明信片就是從聯合國總部大樓裡面的郵局寄出。

聯合國總部……Clark站在對街的斑馬線後方，讓自己看起來像是一名觀光客，胸前還掛了一台小相機。他眺望正門前方一排豎立著的會員國國旗。

FSB人員的經歷並不容易查到，特別是解體後的KGB在改組的過程中，曾經執行過的秘密行動依舊是最高機密，少數獲准解密的是西方數十年來持續抨擊的大方向政策，而不是每一顆兢兢業業的螺絲釘在什麼時候被鎖上、或什麼時候被拋棄。Clark只有幾次在跟Illya的談話中無意得知他一度曾在紐約工作，聽起來很像是什麼跨國情報機構。Illya過去熟識的人就是來自聯合國嗎？

午休時刻，四周大多是穿著高尚（或說是時尚）的上班族，高跟鞋和皮鞋的尖銳腳步聲被逐漸堆積的雪吸走。第一大道的景致乾淨的彷彿未來世界，因此Clark決定走回第二大道上的餐廳或飲食店，看起來逐漸增強的風雪讓店員們準備把戶外咖啡座的座位撤掉，就在此時，一名單獨坐在角落藤椅上的女子優雅的端著咖啡杯，好像逐漸往她逼近的座椅崩塌都是不是威脅，那不動如山的姿態吸引了他的目光。

Clark一開始並沒有特別留意，只覺得那名女子臉上戴的太陽眼鏡十分復古，很像是六零年代的流行配件。誇張的白色圓框，她穿著米白色的風衣，領子上打著粉色絲巾，外套底下隱隱約約露出橘色裙裝，一雙腿包裹在黑絲襪裡面，褐色捲髮挽在腦後，看起來時髦又端莊。Clark猜想，她的芳齡──面對所有女人都該用芳齡稱之──或許年近四十。

那個女子注意到Clark了，那種輕鬆中帶點警覺的態度馬上讓Clark聯想到Illya。那種神情是等到他熟識Illya後才體悟到的──他們的生活模式──平常人駑鈍的感官根本就不會察覺那種極為細緻的神經質。她也是同類人嗎？FBI？CIA？她很漂亮、秀氣，可是並不艷麗，一點也不像經典間諜片裡會出現的大美女。

Clark和那名女子相望了不到五秒鐘，然後她就移開視線了。Clark無法確定什麼，可能這個女人只是芳心寂寞而已。他決定到附近再去找找根本不確定從何找起的線索，橫豎沒有預約無法進聯合國總部參觀。

等到他一無所獲的返回時報廣場，用那把在廚房挖到的鑰匙打開廣場上方的舊公寓大門，又是黃昏時分。Clark打開三層門鎖，學Illya謹慎的那套「最高安全守則」，確認沒人跟蹤。所有的窗簾都緊緊拉上，家具全都罩著防塵罩，他連連打了幾個噴嚏。打開暖氣和廚房的燈，確定幾個基本的電器還能使用，Clark才走到這間公寓最深處的一扇門。

Illya從來沒打開過這個房間，就格局來說，應該是主臥室，門板沒有褪色，好像細心的Illya甚至注意過太陽斜射的角度是不是會曬到它。兩人共同在這間公寓待過的時間非常短，這扇門幾乎像牆壁一樣是視若無睹的存在。Illya只會在他以為Clark沒注意到的時刻，才會在冷冰冰的深夜痴痴的望著它。

伸手轉動門把，鎖著。Clark靜靜地站在門前，思考自己這趟匆促決定的旅途到底是為了什麼。有些發生過的事實、每次總是一閃而過又看不清晰的模糊臉孔，到了最後，Illya的大腦不該是他恣意挖掘的地方。

「你已經死了。」Clark對著無人回應的門板說。

只有灰塵掉落在地板上的聲音，還有茶几上的小鬧鐘繼續在滴答。

轉身走到隔壁的客房，這裡是他和Illya起居的房間，手機傳來一封新的訊息，是Illya問候他是否平安抵達。  
我到了，很想你。Clark快速鍵入，他覺得應該再打些什麼，可是想不出來。

稍微拉開窗簾的一角，光線緩慢傾斜，他曾在這個房間和Illya瘋狂做愛。

Illya從不記得他和Clark曾經「瘋狂做愛」。Illya只記得他和Clark在第二次見面的時候就上床了，但缺了瘋狂的那部分。Clark認為有時候Illya對自己不夠誠實，他永遠有秘密。然而其實早在兩人最一開始赤身裸體、各自暴露了某部分的真實之後，Clark卻選擇消除了Illya的記憶。

 

那一年並不怎麼冷。

Illya把眼鏡還給他的時候，太陽正在地平線掙扎。兩個本來就不算是多話的人湊在一起，在一片漆黑的屋子裡，Illya選擇打開的是一盞柔和的立燈。分隔半個客廳站立，Clark喝完杯子中的咖啡牛奶後，主動把杯子拿到水槽，洗淨、瀝乾，然後他回頭，Illya投入專注，彷彿還停留在凝視他的背影的時空。

「你願意和我上床嗎？」Illya問道。  
「我以為……」  
「你願意，和我上床嗎？」Illya又問了一次，好像Clark才是聽不懂英語的外國人。

Clark固執的回應，「我以為我們該先決定要不要交往。」

Illya扯開微笑，「你就是非得把事情搞得這麼認真不可。」  
「我不想──」  
「傷到我的感情？」Illya幫他把話接完，「小鬼，你多想了。我們只是在討論簡單的問題。」

那不是一加一的問題。Clark知道。Illya知道。而當Clark有些狼狽，不小心看進Illya的腦袋時，那種違和感更明確。俄國男人的腦袋裡什麼也沒有，沒有性幻想，沒有床鋪，沒有人。

他摸不清楚這個半是陌生的人說話有多少認真的成分，他說他想做愛……或者他根本不想。

Clark沉默了一會，「要是我答應了，你想怎麼樣？做完給我錢？」  
「如果你需要的話。我無所謂。」  
「……我不想要錢。」Clark說，他還沒說完，Illya迅速截斷他的話。  
「你想要承諾。」Illya說，「夠了，閉嘴。」

Illya立刻轉過身去，像是這一輩子再也不想再跟Clark說話了。甚至某種意義上，說不定他的背影就是叫他滾出房子，滾出他的生命，再也不要回來。

時代廣場的顏色變成了染上炭火似的紅。等到Clark有意識的在閱讀的時候，已經幾乎看不到蘇聯國旗的蹤跡了，冷戰彷彿變成了跟恐龍一樣久遠的神話。

可能就是那瞬間，或是，當Illya第一次吻他的時候，即使那根本不算初吻，Clark就已經愛上他了。他愛上他了。背後完全沒有任何邏輯可言，也沒有道理。他只是被Illya根本看不見的靈魂震懾。

Clark究竟在原地站了多久，之後他再也回想不起。只知道在太陽完全隱沒在最後一絲窗框的時候，他已經站在Illya身後，呼吸撞上挺直的背部再反彈，他垂下視線，聲音輕的像羽毛，「你想要我，還是想要我上你？」

Illya晃了一下，肉眼並看不見。他沉默了太久，他的沉默漂浮比空氣還要沉的地方，絆著他們的腳。

「上我。」Illya說，好像是自言自語。 

Clark一震，會意Illya說的並不是英語而是俄語，換一個動詞變化很簡單，意義卻是極端的命令型。

「我……」Clark一時語塞，他的大腦跑到終點卻跌了一跤。 

「你沒跟男人做過。沒關係。」Illya轉過頭，Clark有些意外，那是兩人相處以來Illya第一次顯得連動作都很自在，而他的聲音和神情也變了氣質，他引誘Clark掉入陷阱掉得這麼輕易，彷彿對方是森林裡最純潔的生物，「我可以教你。」Illya溫柔的說。

他是從哪裡學的呢？Clark心想，他不需要人引導如何脫掉身上的衣服和長褲，但是當兩人各自脫到只剩下底褲的時候，他的猶豫耽誤了之前的魄力，儘管他不能否認下半身已經很誠實的開始運作了。看著背對他安靜的解開衣束的Illya，Clark有些遺憾，他渴望看見Illya的臉，想知道他是否真的如他展現出來的那麼冷靜從容。尤其是當Illya把雙手放到自己內褲上的鬆緊帶時，他終於流露出了幾分拿不定主意，直到他一口氣把它褪下腳踝。

Clark呼吸被扼住了，一個成年男人赤裸的剪影只靠越來越微弱的光線烘托，Illya靠近他，把修長的十指插進他脫不掉的內褲裡，直接抓住他的陰莖。Clark屏住呼吸，他瞪著天花板，第一次知道Illya的手溫原來這麼涼，他又大又穩的掌心正好可以包覆他兩瓣臀部，他煽情的揉著他的屁股，然後才讓布料從他的肌膚消失，呼吸變深了，兩人勃起的陰莖終於沒有阻礙的輕輕互撞，Illya右手慢慢覆在他的心臟上，而他低下頭，義無反顧地衝進Illya銀河系般的雙眼，好像要穿越光年。

「你準備好嗎？」

「當然沒有。」Clark咕噥一聲，Illya露出笑容，但不是笑他。男人用驚人的臂力把他拉倒在床上，兩人滾了一圈，他俯身在Illya赤裸的身體前，只覺得星空之下的景色也不可能這麼美。

這個中年男人的身材保持得非常棒，肌肉結實，可怕的是，他的腿，他可怕的長腿──束縛在西裝褲裡就已經媲美女人穿著高跟鞋一樣緊緊吸引男人的眼睛，現在赤裸的延展開來，修長的小腿，往上是細緻有力的大腿，然後那裡……Clark一時別不開眼睛，Illya擁有傲人的生殖器，就是這樣，他想不出來什麼更好的描述了。在這個雄性動物基本上都很幼稚的世界，Illya就是勝利者。

「你看得真專心。」Illya說，好像在微笑，「別看了。你再看下去都要換我害羞了。」  
「主動邀我上床的人會害羞？」Clark艱難的說，「我一點也看不出來。」

「可能你沒有看對地方。」Illya提示他，他抓住Clark無措的手，牽著他，順著他的陰莖──碰到那個地方的時候，Illya的性器明顯顫了一下，原本已經挺立的角度變得更大，然後是下方的陰囊，Clark的指甲刮到那裡，Illya立刻輕輕的抽了口氣，這一定是敏感帶了，Clark直覺的想要停下來愛撫，可是Illya堅決的繼續挪向後面，來到臀線，最後抵達那處還緊閉的開口。Illya發出長長的嘆息聲，讓Clark的手指來回在入口的摺縫流連，白皙的膚色如他所說的開始泛紅，速度很快，像是瑰色的流水一下子拂過。Clark不可思議的看著Illya的轉變，彷彿他是一道方程式解不開的化學反應。

Clark不需要教了，因為Illya也鬆開了手，神色瞬間微微改變，看起來被不自在和矛盾籠罩，彷彿已經走到這一步了卻開始質疑自己。Clark並不想讓這種弔詭的情緒卡在兩人之間，因此他下定決心之後，握住Illya的小腿，健壯的身體架進他的膝蓋，把那雙長腿打開。

Illya作勢抗拒，並不肯定，但那姿態確實是有點想擋住暴露的自己了。Clark心臟彷彿由內被毆了一拳，反應過來Illya有極大的可能在接下來任何一個時間點拒絕他。

……你到底想要什麼？Clark在心底問Illya，也問自己。沒有理智的飢渴逐漸湮滅他，暗自深呼吸了兩次，他的龜頭頂端只要再給一點點誘惑，就能造成破壞。Clark到了這個地步，並不真的想──空手而歸。尤其眼前的人是Illya。

是Illya，於是Clark果決的托高俄國男人的臀部，食指只來得及突破綻開的隙縫──

「不行。」Illya突然說，整個人向後退，「抱歉。到此為止吧。」

「為什麼？」Clark喘氣，他用力抓回Illya的腰，搶在Illya有更進一步的動作前，先用體重壓制住了他。

Illya別開臉，不願意看他，「……我很抱歉。」

「我不想聽到你只說這句話。」Clark說，粗魯的從臉上扯掉眼鏡往旁邊扔，接著硬是掰過Illya的臉，Illya一看見他的五官，立刻倒抽一口氣。

「你看到了什麼？」Clark扣緊他，某種情感快要爆發，「你真的有看到我嗎？」  
「……你給我滾開……」Illya還沒說完，Clark用盡全力堵住他的嘴唇。

Illya咬緊牙關，堅拒不肯張嘴，Clark憑著手感，雙手急切的溜過Illya的裸臀，把臀縫扯開，Illya發出喘息的瞬間，舌頭和手指隨即一起衝進Illya的口腔和穴口，Illya發出含糊的嗚咽，沾了潤滑液的指尖直接插向腸壁，Illya的腳板立刻勾了起來，慾望從Clark越探越深的指尖開始，到Illya越咬越緊的內裏成為高潮的起點。那裡咬住Clark的入侵，同時像是抵抗也像是不讓他離開。逐漸潰堤的性慾越過了熱烈的吻的時候，Illya已經把屁股挺向男人，腿纏上他的腰，揪緊他的頭皮，失控的要逼Clark把他打開。

兩人的交纏彷若交錯劈下的閃電，而當Illya被折磨的滿臉是汗，「可以了……」他呻吟，Clark的手指現在全沾滿濕黏的液體，某種程度而言，他已經在插Illya了，看著那原本一根指頭進去都很勉強的入口開到可以吞進他的一排手指，Clark完全著迷，「……你這樣下去簡直沒完沒了。」

「那是因為你不曉得我可能會傷到你。」Clark用辯解的聲音說，他扶著自己的陰莖，「……會沒事的。」

那句話讓原本快要滅頂的Illya稍微清醒，似乎是不解Clark為什麼突然變得謹慎和掌控住了原本屬於他的主導權，他試圖抬起上半身，卻被龜頭碰到肉壁的觸感給震驚。

「你，」Illya發出喉嚨被卡住的聲音，「老天，你……」Illya話還沒說完就往後重重倒在床鋪上，接著再也說不出話，只能努力深呼吸。而Clark滿頭大汗，彷彿他回到童年在玩套圈圈的遊戲，龜頭卡在穴口，Illya渾身戰慄，他以為他夠大可以吞下Clark，實際上，他的狹窄卻依舊在困守。

Clark挪出右手，擦掉Illya瞪大眼睛之後不知不覺滑出眼角的一點淚水，等到頂端進去之後，Illya的眼淚湧了出來，Clark於是一鼓作氣，把剩下的柱體通通推進Illya瞬間痙攣的身體裡，胯部整個和Illya的下體密密結合，沒有空隙。

他在，開闢某種境界，某種、某種即將改變他人生的決定，Clark心想。那就是Illya。一個他沒經歷過的世界。

「……我進去了。」Clark說，不知道自己幹嘛報告進度。  
「……你是進來了。」Illya說，聲音沙啞，「你真是……超過我所想像……」  
「這是好的意思，還是壞的意思？」Clark問，Illya被他的實事求是弄得虛弱一笑。

下一秒，Illya把人猛地往下拉，陰莖戳得更進去了，Illya表情一擰，而Clark只差一點點就要克制不住的開始猛烈的動作，「孩子，你夠帶勁。但這不夠，你懂嗎？」

「我知道。」Clark說，他親吻Illya的唇角，「超乎你想像。」

Clark不知道怎麼讓男人舒服，但他知道他的優勢在哪裡。他讓Illya的腿稍微再分得更開一點之後，有一會兩人各自浸淫在被包覆和刺穿兩種截然不同的觸覺當中，餘韻持續了到他開始插起Illya的屁股。對，他插著Illya，而Illya這個男人張開私處任由他操。來回施力，摩擦是天生的本能、快感也是天生的需求。他插得渾然忘我，只有幾次發現Illya抓過他的脊背，在上面留下比指痕還要明顯的痕跡，但他來不及停下來去看──怎麼可能停下來呢？Clark不是經驗豐富的人。但是仍感受到Illya做到某個關卡之後的技巧熟稔，他甚至提前判斷到他快要射出來的瞬間而收緊臀部，陰莖突然被夾緊，那該死的、可怕又甜美的感覺，強迫Clark在失去掌控的挑逗下劇烈射精，這一連串動作可能是身體直覺反應，而不是理智計算的成果。

他的精液衝進Illya的甬道裡，接著Illya全身激烈顫抖，也跟著射了。他的淡白色的精液像是煙火撒了出來。分量不是很多，液體濺在Clark的腹肌上。Clark低下頭，汗水滴在Illya的腹部上時，他才看見淡色肌膚上有一枚舊彈孔，很慢的發現他完全忘了應該邊做邊愛撫男人的生殖器。Illya被他硬是插到射出來。

Illya沒說話，陷入強烈的失神裡，Clark連連親吻他的下巴、鼻尖、和嘴唇。連結、共有、分享的喜悅幾乎淹沒了Clark。他不曉得原來性愛可以這麼令人心醉神馳。

「Illya。」Clark喚了他的名字，他撫過金髮男人的臉頰，「Illya。」

Illya意識恍惚，「Napoleon。」他說，看著半空，越過Clark，極美的藍眼珠顫了顫，他的笑容突兀而美麗，如此驚心動魄。他輕輕地又說了一次，「Napoleon。」

Clark直勾勾的看著Illya耽溺的臉，那是什麼感覺，他迅速在Illya的體內再次漲硬，那股慾望突然而且比上一次更凶暴，讓Clark一時畏懼。這個男人不是他的，可能永遠都不會。

「你──」Illya突然回神，感覺埋在體內的陰莖腫脹擠壓，Illya難受的掙扎，「你──」

Clark一兩秒之間根本沒注意到，因為Illya的反抗對他來說他太微弱了。

「抱歉，我還要。」Clark只這樣說。

說著他把猛然Illya兩條長腿拉高，兩人更深的陷進床墊，Clark調整好位置，壓著Illya的腳，隨即把陰莖往前刺得更深，Illya發出窒息般的喘聲，顯然並不舒服。Clark沒有停下來，他抽插了兩三次，感覺Illya的大腿繃緊，原本緊縮的洞口似乎又被他弄大了一些，Illya胯間的性器重新醒了，痛楚閃爍在他的眼睫毛之間。

Clark吸了一口氣，Illya乾淨的眼眸尚未完全染上情慾，他已經重新開始猛烈衝刺。他扣緊Illya的手腕，Illya太溫暖了，他讓他──太舒服了，那顫抖的甬道為什麼讓人如此著迷？他撞了進去，又狠又猛，他撞擊了十幾次後還有十幾次，Illya的臀肉和他激烈碰撞，發出純粹肉慾的聲響，耳邊Illya的喘息聲就好像風聲，他想要逼Illya做出剛剛那種回應，就是，用他的身體絞緊他，好像要讓他不能呼吸……

Illya沒咬緊嘴唇，一聲破裂的喘聲猛然從他的喉嚨深處發出，同時嚇到了他們兩人。Clark瞬間停了下來，他沒有受傷的感覺，但他的性器卻給了他一種疼痛的錯覺，但Illya不是。

Illya沒有洩漏自己的性關係，但是事實證明，他可能已經多年沒有經過這種強度的磨擦，潤滑不夠的開口滲出血來，Clark低頭發現自己的胯下內側竟然沾上了血跡，頓時頭暈目眩。

「我、」Clark深深喘息，他的陰莖依舊箭在弦上，絲毫沒有軟化的跡象，這讓他的腦子轟隆隆的彷彿撞進坦克，幾乎沒辦法好好說話，「我……」

Illya僵直著身體，大腿微微發抖，他忍著劇痛。

「去你的。」Illya猝不及防的罵道，狠狠的拉住他的頭髮，「幹完以前，你不准出去，聽懂沒？」  
「我不行……」  
「哪裡不行，你還硬得很。」Illya粗暴地說，伸手抓住Clark的陰莖，Clark邊喘邊猛搖頭，「我叫你幹我！」Illya吼道，他突然翻身，用力的把Clark壓在床上，直接跨坐在那根性器上。他插到Illya深處──幾乎錯覺他把眼前的男人撕裂。

「為什麼？」他問。

Illya甩了Clark一記耳光，然後瘋狂的動了起來。Clark平時習於壓抑的脾氣瞬間爆發，一陣憤怒衝上腦袋，但下一秒他抓住床單猛喘了一聲，不敢置信自己到底是在什麼該死的地方，而Illya到底是哪裡來的該死的婊子。他的大腦被Illya弄出來的快感給輾過，而他直接戳進Illya的核心。

Illya騎在他身上，上上下下的把他操到射。

俄國男人的精液噴到了Clark的肚臍邊緣，而Clark射在Illya體內的精液緩慢的往下流，讓他們兩人結合的地方變得彷彿是盛夏的海洋。

「你這個……」Clark喘道，Illya氣空力盡，跌落在他胸前，他抓住他，兩人激烈咬著對方的嘴唇，不像是接吻。

他又做了，名副其實的開始幹他。

Clark隱約記得是第三、還是第四次的時候，Illya習慣了磨擦的速度和快感，可是傷口越扯越撕心裂肺，他開始顛三倒四的罵髒話、他的呻吟變得有些瘋狂，好像壓抑了太多東西，他再也不想管了。到了第五次，Illya跪在床上，洞口紅腫的令人不忍直視，血痕放射狀的糊在白皙的腿上，一雙長腿被分開，屁股下流的翹高，幾乎已經沒有什麼勃起的跡象。但Clark還是繼續扶著Illya的腰，一邊沒有止盡的還想要從Illya身上得到什麼。他得到的是Illya幾近於哀鳴的呢喃，這個體位讓他的挺進直直撞上Illya的敏感點，他尖叫了。好幾次他的Napoleon聽起來不是低嘆，更像是哭喊。

Cowboy是謎語，Napoleon是謎底。

第六次或者是第七次，強壯的Illya沒有力氣了，他甚至抓不住Clark。

第八次，Clark心知肚明，情況已經失控了，這個俄國男人一看就不喜歡超越節制的行為、或者從來沒有放浪形骸到這種程度、根本正常不可能到這種程度──Clark曉得他要是再不停止，他可能會被懷疑是嗑藥或者根本就不是地球人。Illya、他、他看起來，Clark說不上來，做到最後一次的時候，Illya的手無力地摟著他的脖子，放任他激烈的震盪而碎裂。那個男人發不出聲音了，那張平常鐵定是不苟言笑，連在床上也不動聲色的男人，斷斷續續地用俄語拼出幾個字，不可以、不行、我不想了、好痛、為什麼、為什麼。為什麼？

Почему?  
沒有理由。

沒有理由。Illya向後墜落。闔上的眼睛、縱橫在臉上的眼淚、滴下唇角的唾液、早已乾涸在兩人腹部的精液，漸漸變冷，只剩下他留在Illya身體裡的溫度，彷若太陽。

 

待續，感謝閱讀


End file.
